Dream Land
by MGhee
Summary: A story where both Beca and Chloe dream about eachother but have never met, they continue to meet in their dreams, one day they bump into eachother just like they did when they first met in the dreamland. (Bechloe)


**HEY GUYS PLEASE LEAVE A REVEIW AND LIKE, I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IM GOING TO TRY AND UPDATE AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE.**

—-

Beca

"You know Chlo" I start as I look at the gorgeous red head beside me, hoping this dream never ends, "I wish I knew you..." I look down at my hands, I feel her eyes on me, i then flick my eyes up to the night sky thinking back on all the nights we've spent together only to be ripped out off this great place and thrown back into my shitty life in Atlanta. "I wish this was all real and not in my head" i feel her hand slide onto my cheek forcing me to look into her eyes, I notice the sad twinkle in them as she takes a deep breath.

"I know how you feel Becs" she places a soft kiss against my lips, leaning her forehead against mine, "just don't forget that I lo-"

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Argh!" I yell as I'm once again pulled out of my dream, pulled away from Chloe. turning my alarm off I drop back down into my pillow, huffing in annoyance, I've been having these dreams for a year now and I can't seem to find any explanation for how real they feel, how much happiness I get when I'm around that redhead I just can't.

When I think back to the day the dreams first started I can't help but wonder how my own head could think of such a beautiful human like Chloe, how I could possibly make up such an amazingly talented, funny, perfect girl. it's just sad to know that it's all in my head, that I'll never actually be happy with Chloe.

I just wish it was real and not all in my head.

After an hour of getting ready for my day at uni, I head out to my usual coffee shop, it's normally a 5 minute walk down from my apartment, but today I just didn't care, I wanted to enjoy the day, instead of being happy and less dark and gloomy after a good dream about the cute red head,I couldn't help but be upset today, it felt like no matter how much I tried to convince myself she was real I knew it wasn't, but yet something in my gut keeps telling my to not give up, even if I get hurt in the end.

"Hey Emily" I greet the younger girl at he counter, Emily also goes to Barden with me, sharing a class here and there, she was always happy and bubbly, definitely made others around her feel better, 'I bet Chloe is the same'.

"Hey Beca!" She waves at me, a goofy smile plastered across her face, "the usual?" I nod a small smile finally gracing my lips as I pay for my coffee and head over to my friends in the booth in the corner.

"Short stack! About time you midget!" Amy, my blonde Australian friend practically yells across the room as I approach the table, shaking my head I slide into the booth beside her.

"Good morning to you to Amy" I look over to Stacey, "Morning Stace".

"Morning becs" Stacey, my oldest and closest friend chirps first,finally pulling her eyes away from her phone, one would say she was more addicted to her phone then I was, she reaches across the table to squeeze my hand, it was her usual 'trade in' when she couldn't greet me with or usual hug.

We sit and chat, Stacey and deciding to stay and skip class and eat breakfast together, Amy on the other hand had to 'see a man about a snake', which we didn't bother even asking what that even meant, Emily soon joins us while she's on break.

"So Em" My tall brunette friend starts as she leans over the table slightly, "who's this new girl I've been hearing about?" I look between them in confusion, this was the first time I'd heard about a new girl starting, Emily smiled at us shyly as she shrugged her shoulders at us, knowing all to well how to rile Stacey up.

"She's nice, really nice" that's all Emily says as she slowly stands up, checking the small watch on her wrist, "there's not much else to say guys I've only met her once" and with the a small wave of her hand and she was back off behind the counter, leaving us all wondering about the 'new girl'.

"Am I missing something here? Why do they need more people last time I heard Sandra had more then enough employees" Stacey just shrugged, a sly smile on her face.

After a day out with Stacey I decided to head home around 11pm, the brunette insisted on driving me back to my dorm but after a ten minute argument I finally won, I needed to clear my head,think about Chloe, and don't get me wrong I was happy to finally spend some alone time with my best friend, ever since we started our senior year we just seemed to be to busy, I'm just glad it's nearly over.

Once I get home I just strip down and slide into bed, pulling my earphones out I plug them into my phone and press play, letting the music consume me as I slow drift to sleep.

"About time you got here Becs" that cheeky smirk and beautiful voice is the first thing I was greeted with as I fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
